


"Love"

by DToftheDarkthief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chains, Cussing, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Duress, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear, Fight or Flight or Freeze or Fawn, Freeform, Gaslighting, Handcuffs, Magic, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Sadism, Sensory Overload, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Trichophilia, Waterboarding, White Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DToftheDarkthief/pseuds/DToftheDarkthief
Summary: I'm at school, training to get my adventurers license when things turn for the worst the morning a "guest" arrives.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	"Love"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any of the mentioned atrocities above. 
> 
> status: unedited

I woke up for school along with my two other housemates. They both became my best friends a few months into school.

We are supposed to have a guest today that we could meet at breakfast. I’m really excited to see what happens today. 

I put on my uniform. A white blouse, a red and black short skirt, a red tie, black socks and shoes and pinned my class pin where my heart would be on my blouse. Adjusting the necklaces as to not look like a mess, I then tied my jacket around my waist and went to hug Runa from behind, whose black, short hair was unbrushed and messy. She smelled great as usual as I put my face into her upper back. 

Urana, who was ready to go to breakfast, was standing near the door, bed made, with her jacket slung over her shoulder. I stopped hugging Runa to quickly brush and tie up my hair before holding her hand. As we left the house, I kicked the door shut and walked down the street to our school, The Academy of Fine Magica. 

We all held hands as the smell of the dining hall of the main building reached our noses. It was always exciting to eat breakfast, since there was such a variety of food throughout the year. I spotted more guards than usual near the entrance, was something wrong? 

Hand in hand, we entered the dining hall, bowing our heads to the guards, found our seats and sat waiting for the headmaster to start. 

I started to look for the guest we were supposed to have. They weren’t at the table yet I guess.

Runa and Urana were talking about something I didn’t bother to hear as I was looking for the guest, using a birth skill, Gifted Sight. Still nothing.

Everyone had started eating and I didn’t notice until Runa bumped me in the arm. I then began to eat.

The guest was nowhere to be seen still. Are they dangerous? In danger?

The door to the hall burst open, a tall person with jagged black armour, with a void for a face entered the hall. They started to walk down the very center aisle, where mine and my friends' back faces. We turned to look as the ominous aura began to fill our senses with dread. 

They’re tall. Taller than all the teachers. About double my height.

Students were falling off of their benches and foaming at the mouth as the person passed. I braced myself and so did Runa and Urana. 

A few people did the same in our part of the long table, most who did were the ones that stayed at upright. The sounds I heard were so scary as they were passing. I didn’t fall over. I caught Urana who was leaning back too far due to the effect of whatever that was by placing my hand on her lower back. The three of us grabbed hands because for some reason, we didn’t feel safe anymore.

Who was this person?

The person clad in black armour stood behind the podium in front of the headmaster. We turned to look and the headmaster rose to speak.

“I apologize to the students that have passed out. He is a bit cynical, prone to stunts like this. We would like you to meet-”

The thing at the podium threw their hand behind them as if to whip around a non-existent cape. Sharp objects were thrown and it hit a lot of the teachers. One hit the headmaster and he fell forward, the object going through his head. The other teachers were injured or dead due to blood loss. 

They fled.

Students began to rush out of the hall. I was frozen in my seat ‘till Runa pulled me and I in turn who was gripping Urana’s hand very hard was pulled. I heard something fly overhead, turned around, and saw him. He seemed to pull something and the doors to the hall shut. 

People were panicking. I was at the very back, having been pushed out and lost grip of my friends. I was the closest to him. 

He started to approach me and I sent a message out to everyone in the mass of students.

“Give your energy to me, I will break the seal that prevents everyone from using magic and we can all fight back.”

I felt the surge of energy and focused hard. The seal was broken and people could use their skills and Gifts. 

I threw up a shield behind me. The sound of metal against the floor was getting closer.

I created a whip and started to whip at his head. He was unfazed for the most part, the impacts were only knocking his head around. I moved when I probably shouldn’t have and left the safety of the shield to fight him head on. I changed the whip to a sword as people crashed through the upper windows of the hall. The door had been burst through with the student’s with breaker skills. I was aiming to drive my sword through him as he stopped walking and clapped my sword, breaking it. I was trying to stop from falling to the ground and getting closer to him, but I failed and thought, 

“Fuck, I’m dead.” 

I guess I thought wrong as he caught me and pulled me… into a hug? 

My face was pressed against the hardness of his chestplate. He was.. petting my head? He pulled my hair tie out. I’m too scared to move. When’s he gonna kill me? 

I was stuck in the awkward position of being half bent at the back. My head and shoulders were the only thing in contact with him, my legs bending as if I was about to kneel. He was raking his fingers through my hair. The fingertips of his gauntlet had claws. Those claws were skimming the scalp of my head. 

My hands were outreached, it looked like I was caught in a surprise hug, but I couldn’t move them. I couldn’t move anything. 

**_“I’ve liked you for a while, bold one.”_ **

Move.

_Move._

**_MOVE._ **

His voice was deep, tone sluggish. But it also held an air of regality and refinement. Like 

My inner dialogue was sobbing as I brought my hands to his chest and shoved him as hard as I could. I created an iron-reinforced staff so I could fight him but also keep my distance. 

As I was swinging, he was merely blocking and slowly approaching me. I noticed that my shield, the thing that kept my fellow students separated from the danger, was broken. They were in danger, the people who burst in from the windows corralling them outside. 

While I was taking notice of that, I stopped swinging because I was worried for my classmates. He had taken the opportunity to come closer to me and tried to embrace me again. 

Barely in time, I chucked the staff at him and backed away. He continued approaching me and so with a running start, I slid between his legs and ran.

I felt him coming up from behind me. I was almost grabbed by the waist as I slowed to pick some string off the floor to use to tie my hair up. Then I continued running, still looking around for my friends. There was a hill, and I saw some of the intruders from earlier walk from behind it, maybe that’s where everyone is. 

I stopped at the top of the hill and began to look around. Looking behind me to see if he had followed me, I saw nothing. I turned around and he was standing in front of me.

He put his arms around me, trapping my arms in a very bear-like hug, and lifted me. He brought me to my friends, and a few others. Most of them were my study buddies, the rest were people I played sports with. He set me down in a gentle manner.

Runa was onto me in a second to hug me before she was pried away by one of the intruders. I looked around and saw guards on the ground, heads off and/or missing limbs. Turning away, I saw the water of the lake that surrounded the aquatic studies division. We were all huddled in groups near the water, my group being at the edge of the walkway to the water.

I made eye contact with everyone to see if they were thinking what I was thinking. Some gave small nods, so I got my confirmation. 

I back flipped into the water.

I created swim gear that would mimic that of speedy water creatures, such as sharks. I had nearly gotten to the other side of the lake before getting caught by the tail and dragged under, into the abyssal depths of the lake. Apparently, they were prepared for this because as the people of my group were just making it into the water, they were dragged under too.

Stripped of my gear, they made us all kneel in these large pockets of air with a light at the center. I was exhausted of my magic, but at least I still had my physical energy. Maybe everyone else was still also capable of running/swimming

People were now being dragged onto the floor of the lake, even if they weren’t the ones running. The creepy thing in armour was circling my group, unhindered by the water. I held my head low, my friend's hands in my peripheral. I wanted to hold Urana’s 

hand, knowing she was as scared as I was. 

**_“Who is the least worthy of surviving? Tell me all of your skills and triumphs_ **

**_one_ **

**_by_ **

**_one.”_ **

Runa began first, “I have Gifted Hearing and metal magic. I have slain 4 dragons and have plenty of adventurer experiences.” She was very proud of herself, and that was both good and bad.

Urana followed shyly, “I have Gifted Touch, botany magic, and uh, cook well. I cooked for His Highness and his family and I have perfect grades.”

Alexavev, an academically unaccomplished guy, but a monster on the playing fields. “I play Dragon Tag on the national team, and I have Runners Luck.” 

The guy next to him spoke and that continued for the whole of the group. 

It was now my turn. 

“I have Gifted Sight, creation magic, and I do a lot for the adventurers guild. I have semi-perfect grades and lots of experience in working.”

There was a very uncomfortable silence and then he grabbed one of the guys by the throat - the least accomplished out of all of us. His hand came from above me, meaning he was behind me. I was still looking down, staring at the ground to avoid eye contact with everyone. I heard a crunch and blood hit the ground in front of my knees. I looked up and some blood landed on my cheek.

I gripped the edges of my skirt and grimaced. The guy wasn’t breathing, the man in the armour was just holding his spine before throwing him out of the bubble. He looked down at me before crouching. I looked at Runa, who was across from me. I signaled to her that I wanted her to throw me out of the water.

A curt nod.

The man untied my hair. Everyone was looking at me as he brought his hand through my hair. The claws raked down my neck, down my back, and I held a shudder in. It felt weird. He’s gross and creepy.

I tapped my knee twice and Runa grabbed my forearm to throw me as I created a helmet. I was out of the water, in the air a good 30 feet directing myself to land on the room of one of the research facilities. I used the last of my magic to create some cloaking devices for everyone at the bottom of the lake, using the lights that peaked through as approximations for where they would appear. 

I rolled across the roof, the impact of the fall really hurt. I heard a giant splash of water. I started to run and weave through the structures on the roof.

Starting to do some flips, I created momentum to get across a gap I very well knew I couldn’t get across without. I caught a glimpse of him. He was very fast, judging by how close he was. 

I barely made it across the gap, with my foot to slip off the edge of my landing. I had to roll to ensure that I made it. 

I continued to run. I made it to the housing facilities. I could maneuver better there, with more walls to hide behind. Wallrunning came easily once I got near my house, my home turf. I turned to look for him and I didn’t see him. I used my Gift and I found him hiding around the corner I was about to pass. I stopped running and climbed to the roof to avoid him. He noticed and got to the roof before me.

I was clinging to the roof tiles before dropping to get across the street.

He caught my wrist as I fell and pulled me up to face him. He lifted the underside of my helmet to reveal my face.

I took this opportunity to kick him between his legs. No reaction from him. But for me, the impact of skin on metal created a bruise and I could no longer feel anything below that bruise. 

His grip loosed on my wrist and I swung my self to wrap my legs around his arm to try and throw him off the room. I failed and all that did was bring me closer to him.

_Fuck._

I uncrossed my ankles to let my legs dangle. But he grabbed the underside of my knee and pulled me so that my leg was around his hip.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. What the _FUCK_ was he doing?

He stabbed my thigh, the one that he grabbed and hissed in pain. I’m not about to let this fucker get another sound out of me. 

Some of my magic was recovered so I created a pulse grenade and pulled its ring out. The force of the grenade gave me some space, but I couldn’t run too well, hindered due to the stab. 

After finding a place to hide, I took my shoes off to use my socks to stop the bleeding. To avoid being heard breathing too hard I breathed through my mouth. It really hurt to move. He stabbed the leg that I bruised. 

I moved out of my hiding spot after using my Gift to make sure he was gone. Finding a long metal rod, I used it to help me walk to the nearest Protective Forces. I need help to make sure my friends are okay. 

~~~

Getting there took an hour. The whole place was deserted. I checked the front desk, the lines were cut. I heard the door open and slipped underneath the desk as quietly as possible. His steps were echoing loudly in the quiet of the station. 

I found a button underneath the desk and pressed it. I read that it is used to silently call for help from another station. If it was flashing softly, it worked correctly. It was.

I noticed a small compartment, opened it, and found a gun and a knife. Holding both, even though I don’t know how to use a gun, I braced myself if he were to find me. He must have heard me grab them because he was now in front of me when I turned around. I could only see his feet. I hid the knife behind me in the waistband of my skirt. 

The shifting of metal and now he’s crouching to look at me. I was holding a gun to his void of a face. For some reason, I began to shake.

He moved forward to join me under the desk? He gently put a clawed hand on my hands holding the gun. What is this? Why can’t I pull the trigger? Why? _Why?_

He put his other hand on my bloodied cheek before pulling back and throwing a powder into my face. I didn’t gasp in out of surprise and instead fired into him. His grasp on my hands holding the gun tightened and his claws dug into my hands, leaving cuts. I pulled a hand away from the gun and grabbed my knife. He caught my hand as it left from behind me. He pinned my hands to the wall behind me and crawled closer to me.

Once I was sure there wasn’t any more of that powder, I breathed in and breathed out, using a minor magic of mine, smoke. His grip loosened and before it tightened I left from under the desk and began to run again, the adrenaline blurring my vision and numbing the pain. 

An impact to my head created a sharp pain before I collapsed to the ground. 

  
  


(from this point on, everything will be of my own awake imagination)

I woke up to a cold and empty feeling. Where is everyone? Where’s Runa, where’s Urana?

My clothes are different. A light - short, hnn - blue nightgown. My class pin is on the nightstand to my left. 

I sat up and breathed. I gotta find a way out. It’s dark outside. Grabbing my class pin, I got off my bed to stand. 

I groaned in pain because of how my right leg ached. The stab wound was dressed and the bruise was a purple-yellow colour. I winced at it, realizing I might not get far with these injuries.

Now, I had to step as quietly as possible to the door of this room and scout for an escape. I peeked through a crack in the door to the hallway and found that it’s very dark, and the moonlight didn’t shine through as much as it did in my room because of the thickness of the curtains. 

Memories of what had happened slip back into me. I gave myself a couple slaps to the face, to check if I’m still asleep. I’m not. This isn’t a dream. Please, are Runa and Urana okay?

This place is very isolated it seems, judging from the view of the room’s window. There’s a couple candles and a couple matches. I’ll light them and look for my escape. But wait, what if he or anyone else sees the light? Should I risk bumping into anything that makes noise? Aw jeez, this paranoia is getting to me.

I’m going to use my Gift to get me out of here. 

I sighed. I’m just walking down the hallway. But I feel that there’s something wrong. If anything I’ll say I’m thirsty and talk my way out of danger. I’m too injured to put up a full fight.

I spotted something in the darkness of the hall. My eyes are getting used to it. 

I’m hearing the shifting of clothes that aren’t mine. I turn around behind me and see nothing but a window that wasn’t opened before. Slightly freaked out, I walked faster to the end of the hall, because someone was near the window, and they could catch me. 

Fuck that, I’m going to go out through the front doors to spite this fucker.

I felt the soft, carpeted floors change to hard floors. I think the stairs are nearby, judging by how high up the windows are. I’ll try stepping down the stairs. It’s pitch black, and there’s no light reflecting off the rails, so I’ll have to do this slowly.

I’ve managed to get down a couple steps, but I can’t get too confident or else I’ll slip. 

A few steps later, I’ve managed a decent distance from the top of the stairs. Thing is, I can’t see any light, no matter where I look. I’m scared. I’m usually never scared. I will make it home to Runa and Urana, they’re going to be safe. I will make it out.

Something fell and I got startled, slipping on the stairs and falling down them for a few seconds. An ache forms in my ankle, I might have bruised or sprained it. _Fuck._

I got two injured legs, great. At least I’m on the ground floor. I started to walk forward, hoping the door was there. It was, but I couldn’t pull or push it open. Feeling around for a handle, I found nothing. 

Fshh.

The room lit up. It was a modest and elegantly furnished mansion. The foyer was pretty big. I would have enjoyed it for a little longer if he wasn’t standing to my left of the bottom of the stairs. 

Clad in the armour I first encountered him in, his arms were crossed. 

**_“That headmaster was a fool. I own that school, shouldn’t you be grateful for what it’s provided you?”_ **

That low timber in his voice was masked by a static. I didn’t take notice of that before because my heartbeat filled my ears. My ears are doing the same again. Escape is on the other side of the door and I could be trapped here.

“What do you want, creep.” It was rhetorical, but also genuine. Was I charismatic enough to talk my way out of this?

**_You._ **

He said it in your head. He’s gotta be stronger than all the teachers combined. Stronger than most of the adventurers I’ve gone with. Was I strong enough? I can’t possibly make it against him. 

A chill fell down my spine.

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

  
  


_SHUT UP._

  
  


“Stop putting these thoughts in my head!” I clutched my head, it hurt so bad I felt like I was going to cry. I had to grip the door for support. A dark energy was moving towards me and it had to be him.

I breathed in to use another smoke trick, but he put his hand on my throat to stop my breathing. He was also cutting off blood supply, making me see spots. I tried to free my throat to breathe a little bit. The claws were digging in further and further, I’m sure there are punctures and bruises. Definitely.

He loosened his grip so I could breathe, but then he tightened it again and put me against the door. He was getting closer and I instinctively tried turning my head away. 

**_“You look better with your hair down.”_ **

And he _sighed._ The hell was this guy into, did he have a hair fetish or something? He’s constantly trying to touch my hair. Right now, he was grabbing a couple locks and bringing it to his… face. I now realize the difference with our heights, because I’m a few feet off the ground.

His grip slacked the longer he held it there. I’m taking this opportunity to use smoke magic and get out of here. 

Breathe in.

Poof.

I’m on the other side of the door in a second and I did my best to get out of this place as fast as possible. Clutching my neck wounds, I divert off the main path of stone to the dirt of the forest. 

So many tall trees, darkness surrounds me. I find it comforting though, I don’t feel anything other than calm. That’s good, it’ll slow the blood flow. 

I rip the nightgown a little to try and stop the bleeding. I continued to walk aimlessly, I no longer had the energy to use my magic, and barely enough to use my Gift without hurting myself. After some time, I found a body of water. It would do me well to drink something and to clean the blood from my neck. 

Sitting on the flattest rock I could find, I think to myself, how would Urana get out of here. She’s the brains of the house. Maybe I could send a flare or start a bonfire? That could draw a lot of attention though. I pulled my knees to my chest. It’s cold. How would a filtered flair be created with only things from the forest?I would need magic to do it and I’m too tired. I’ll start a fire so I can last longer out here. 

Warming myself with the fire, I start rapid firing ideas. Morse code but with flashes of light in the clouds. I couldn’t be that far away for no one to see it, could I? After resting, maybe parkour through trees, it could be faster but I need to take into account my injuries. Persuade a bird to carry a message to anyone that could help? No that’d take too long. I sat cross-legged before laying down near the fire. 

A splint! How could I forget the ankle injury from earlier. The adrenaline or shock probably held the pain. I looked around for a stick and some plants to create a split with.

I groaned as I stood. The pain was hitting hard already. 

After a couple hours of drying plant fibers, I created a rope to tie the sticks to my ankles. I think staying by the fire for a little while longer wouldn’t hurt, maybe until sunrise. 

I think I’ll be safer in sunlight. 

  
  
  


I’m on something smooth. Where am I? Wasn’t I sleeping on a rock?

I rub my eyes open and see that I’m back at the mansion. I’m on a soft silk bed. Someone is behind me, holding me.

Throwing my elbow to hit whoever is behind me, I rushed out of bed. It’s _him._

“What are you doing.” I put my hand to my neck, where his grasp made me bleed. I’m in a different nightgown, this time it’s an ashen black. His head was a mass of black chaos. 

I try to run to the door, noticing we’re in the room I was in the night before, but I fall due to the pain of my ankle shooting up my leg. I fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Sleeping with you, isn’t that what you do when you love someone?” He sits up and walks over to me. He crouches at my side. I can’t sit up, my head is still spinning. 

“No, because it has to go both ways. And I’m still school age, the hell? You have to be hundreds of years older than me, it’d be gross. I hate you. You killed my classmates. You hurt my friends.”

He flipped me over and carried me back to bed without a word. I didn’t struggle because dropping me would hurt. I wanted to punch him in his stupid lack-of-face. 

“Are my friends still alive?” a stupid question to ask, he had no obligation to answer me truthfully. I hope they will be able to find a different school and continue their adventurer studies there.

I got no response, so I turned away from him. He just stood there, at the edge of the bed. With no face, I couldn’t hear any change in facial expressions, nor could I see any. His hand was on my left shoulder and he turned me to grab my chin, pulling me up to his “face”.

“Respect me. I’m the one that controls everything you receive here. Food, water, shelter, clothes.”

“I’d rather starve than respect a dishonest person.”

“Then tell me, why did you lie about your skills? I told you to tell me all of your skills. You gave me a few and failed to mention smoke. What else are you hiding from me?” 

“I don’t have to tell you. That’s my business.”

“As long as I keep you here, your business is my business. Now tell me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Would you like that?”

“Ew, what? No!” I’m backing away from him to the window. He’s trying to get closer. 

I heard something shift and as I took another step, I felt something behind my injured ankle. I was already leaning too far back to catch myself from tripping over it, so I tried to catch myself before I hit the ground too hard. 

Instead of my hands touching the ground I feel hands on my back.

“Get away from me!” I slipped out of his clutches and reached for the window of the room. I’d risk another leg injury but it is marginally better than staying with this creep. Vaulting the window, I aimed to land on the tree.

Instead of that, he grabbed my wrists. I was dangling over the edge of the window. He wasn’t even struggling to hold me. Rushing to use smoke magic again, I turned my hands to smoke.

But why wasn’t I falling?

Why wasn’t it working? 

A magic-blocker? 

Something he made me consume in my sleep?

When he let go of my wrists, in place of his hands, there were cuffs attached to chains. He was holding the chains with one hand and reaching for me again. Think, think, think think.

I’ll swing myself and “head-butt” him. So I swung myself. 

He changed the length of the chain by pulling it up and catching it. It was too short for me to move with. My wrists hurt a lot. He’s still reaching for me. I turn away because I’m not giving him the satisfaction of looking at me in pain that he caused. He’s leaning in. 

_Sniff._

It’s time to move. I head-butt him.

I’ve caught him off guard, seeing as he dropped the chains. I need to roll out of this fall.

Hnnn, my shoulder hurts. I landed too harshly on it. 

I’m yanked back by something. He’s pulling a chain. He has metal magic. He extended the chains. The pull puts me on the ground and I hit my head. The world is spinning. I see him walk over me, gangly figure in casual clothes. He goes for my hair again and my head hurts too much to stay awake. I have to. I need to. I can’t.

~~~

I’m back in the bed. More chains. Around my waist. Thicker cuffs around my wrists. And a muzzle. What am I to him? A dog? He’s too.. much. The weight of the metal makes me sleepy and I turn in.

~~~

  
  


There’s something going up and down my arm. I open my eyes to find that it’s day time. But I’m facing him. I panic and scoot away from him. It’s hard to move, but I manage to nearly fall off the bed. He pulled the chain that was attached to my waist and brought me closer to him. I need to get away from him.

I’m pushing on his chest to get away but he grabs the nape of my neck. He has a breath and it's cold as ice. Grabbing whatever his face was, I pushed it away as he was nearing my face. The grip on my neck strengthened and I couldn’t move my head. Continuing to move closer to me, my protesting ignored, I tried to bite him. Then I remembered I had a muzzle on and I only moved closer to him.

He kissed my forehead. 

I thrashed my lower body as much as possible, trying to kick him away.

“Stop, you’ll rip your stitches open.”

“Fuck you. Why should I care, why do _you_ care, you gave ‘em to me in the first place!”

“You are my charge for the time being, you are my responsibility.”

“Who the fuck said that, I don’t need the protection of anyone! I can take care of myself.” 

“Watch your mouth or I could change the muzzle to a gag. You like keeping your ability to speak, don’t you?”

“Fuck you.” I flipped him off. He grabbed my hand and clenched it. It really hurt, I was scratching at his wrist to move it. I’m not going to let him see me cry, the little bit of myself left isn’t going to be touched by him. 

His single hand dwarfed both of mine in comparison. He was holding my hands as tears brimmed my eyes. 

“I want to see my friends.” Keeping my tongue pressed to the roof of my mouth. The hand that was holding my neck wiped the tears from my eyes. 

Disgusted with him, I turned my head. His nail caught my cheek and a cut was formed. It stung. 

“Go away.” I curved my body away from him using my hands and he laid there before pulling on the chain attached to my waist. 

“You’re hurt.”

“Leave me alone.”

He doesn’t say anything in response. Grabbing my head, he pulls me into his chest. It’s so cold. I feel something on the top of my head, then it pulls away. He’s not going to move. I don’t feel safe. Go away.

“Go to sleep.”

Out of spite, I don’t. I lay there in his vice grip for several hours.

“I know you’re not sleeping.”

“So?”

“You’re tired. Go to sleep.”

“No.”

He moves the arm on top of me to grab something. The hand comes back with a blind fold and some gloves in my size.

“I’ll make you wear this if you don’t sleep.”

“Screw off.”

I slipped out of his grasp and dove for the window. Yanked back, he ties the blindfold around my head. Now my world is dark. Cold.

Just like him.

~~~

The blindfold is still on when I wake up. But he isn’t holding me. That’s nice. Everything is the same. Cuffs, chains, but there's also a collar. So many points of control. I’m starting to think this guy wants me as his doll.

Wait, if he’s not here, then my chance to escape is now.

“I’m right here.”

His voice comes from in front of me. I scoot to the other side of the bed and he pulls the chain a little. Like he was warning me. But it hurt a lot. I should have bruises on every inch of my neck from the collar and his hands. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were any spots not coloured purple.

I stopped moving. 

The bed shifted a little, he was probably kneeling or getting on it. Then I felt the bed shift in front of me. I put my hands out above me, was he there?

He was and I could feel the cold of his breath. He put his face in my hands and I didn’t move out of fear he would hurt me more. 

It felt smooth. I didn’t really take notice of that while fighting for my freedom. As I was frozen in place, he lowered his body closer to mine.

“HHHHH!” 

It was so cold.

“Get...away from me!” I put my hands out to push him away. He put his face in my hands

He just kept moving closer to my face, my hands still on him.

“Please…” My efforts to push him were in vain

He stops. His breathing is right on my neck. 

Instead of stopping, he continues. His “face” is in the crook of my neck. It’s like someone put an icepack and Hot&Cold™ and rubbed it all over my shoulders. I let go of his face and my arms just stuck out from behind him awkwardly. I’m unsure of what to do. 

I feel something wet. It continues moving up my neck. 

I am beyond **livid.**

I need to stop this. Pressing my hands against his chest, squirming to get out of the cage his body made to trap me. 

“You taste... **_delicious.”_ ** He whispers in my ear. He chuckles.

FUCK outta here with that BULLSHIT.

Ripping the chain connecting my wrists apart, I ripped the blind fold off. It’s daytime. 

I used what little I knew of metal magic and what little energy I had to break the cuffs. 

I was able to slip out and make a mad dash for the door. 

“Your friends are dead, you know.”

I stopped dead in my tracks.

“What?”

He was at the door, but I didn’t turn to face him. 

“Your friends are-”

“I heard you the first time.”

I may die, but then I could join my friends. A win-win. 

“You don’t have anywhere to go.” 

“I can go anywhere but here, you sick bastard.”

I started to run again, ignoring how my legs, especially my left ankle, hurt. I stayed close to the left wall, to make him think I was going for the entrance of the house instead of the window. I just needed a little more speed. 

Using my right foot, I pivoted and threw myself out of the window, crossing my arms to brace myself for the impact against the glass.

I heard some chains and twisted myself to avoid getting it reattached to the collar around my neck. I hadn’t removed it because I didn’t want to cut my head off from how uncontrolled my use of metal magic is. 

Managing to roll out of the fall, I sprinted down the stone path. I was more recovered and thus I had more speed available at my disposal. Ripping the black nightgown, I fashioned a hair tie and ran faster. The hedges lining the path became taller and wider. The path began to look more overgrown as I kept running. 

There are spiky vines slowly crawling onto the path. I barely noticed them. 

I hear another jingle of chains. Guessing where the chain would land, I moved to the left.

He missed me, and I tripped a little, but I managed to recover and regain speed. That seemed too easy. I kept running towards the iron-wrought gate. There were gaps, but I couldn’t tell whether or not I could fit. I’d rather not take the chance of getting stuck, so I’ll turn myself into smoke. 

I was getting closer to the gate, freedom was that much closer. Then I just needed to run to… to my dad’s house, he’s a strong fighter and he can help me. 

I can’t be too cocky about this, I need to focus on actually escaping first. 

Hoping for the best, I used my overdrive reserve and shimmied what I couldn’t transform through the gate.

…

I felt something cold wrap around my injured ankle. He caught it before turning to smoke. My leg was stuck in between the gate. I’m still using my overdrive reserves but there’s not much left. Reacting quickly, I created a hacksaw so I could break the gate and free my leg. 

He’s relatively far away, and I might have enough time to-

The saw is whipped out of my hand. He’s too close for the speed he was going at before. Now he’s holding two chains. I’m yanking my leg as hard as possible, to get the cuff off and over my ankle bone despite how much it hurt. I couldn’t get it and it only further bruised my ankle. It was so numb below that point. 

I reached for the hacksaw again. Now that it’s successfully in my grasp, I hold it up to my neck. 

“You want me alive right? Don’t come any closer.”

**_“That’s not going to work.”_ **

“Do you think I care? I’d rather be dead than here with you.”

He continued, his armoured form clanking against the stone path. 

“I swear, I’m going to do it. Stop where you are.” I pressed the saw harder, before ripping the bandages around my neck off. I was catching my breath while clutching where my class pin would be.

He stopped in his tracks.

I blinked, and he was no longer there.

Putting the saw down so I could hold myself up while looking around, I couldn’t find anything. I looked in front of me to check if he was there. 

It’s bright out. I start taking in the scenery to calm my breathing more before grabbing the hacksaw starting to saw away at the gate. Then a shadow appears above me. 

Looking up, I see him. His form towering over me, I stilled my hands. It felt like all the air was sucked out of me and that the sky was a cloudy night. But no, it’s still day, and I’m probably going back into the mansion. 

He crouches down, no words spoken, just the rattle of his armour. I hold my breath and close my eyes. I can’t move. I grimace at the thought of what he would do next. I’m… scared. I want to hug dad. I want my friends back.

Something is pressed against my lips. It’s cold.

I open my eyes. He pressed his helmet against me. I’m staring into the gap between his helmet and his chestplate. With the way he tilted his head, I can see the inside of the helmet.

It takes a little bit before I realize he’s… kissing… me? Fuck it.

I swung my fist at his helmet from the side, and I’m able to knock his head off my face. The sharp edges of the helmet left a cut on my lip. He immediately moved his head back, but I was already facing down, so I felt the cold on the top of my head.

He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. The visor of the helmet was pushed up, he looked just like the first time I saw him. A faceless void.

Everything hurts so much, I want to get as far away from her as possible.. He pressed a sharp finger into a bruise and I winced. I kept my eyes shut until he pressed harder. 

“Let’s go home.”

“Like hell I’m going anywhere with you!”

He broke the chain around my ankle and I quickly got up, pressing my arms under my chest to hold myself. My plan is to pretend to go with him and as soon as the opportunity arises, I’d run. His hand was still around my neck as I got up, but just hovering. I kept my eyes away from him. Since he.. ugh… likes me so much, giving him attention is something I can control and use to my advantage. 

I felt the hand around my neck leave. He held it out in front of me, like a friend would. But he’s not my friend. Turning my head to fake contemplation, I waited a little bit before running again. 

At least my hair was still up, meaning he hadn’t touched it. The trees were getting talling, much like the hedges from earlier. There were no vines though. Looking behind me, I could still see his giant figure, standing there, as if I had never started running, hand extended. 

Nearly running into a tree, I pivoted myself out of the way before stopping to take a stretch break. He’s not there anymore. Stretch break can wait, keep running. 

I’m still running to the edge of the forest. The clearing is bright green and tall grass is swaying to a breeze. There aren’t any buildings on the horizon, how far out am I? I have enough energy to use my Gift, but I’d rather preserve it. He’s shown that he’s able to hide himself quite skillfully, so using my Gift at its lowest would be a waste of my energy. I’m able to make it to the grass clearing. It’s so soft. 

The ache in my ankle rises up my leg. The running took a toll on all my injuries. My neck felt like it was on fire, with my pulse creating a pounding headache. The gash on my leg had scabbed, but it was bleeding profusely now due to my running. I tore the nightgown and looked for a branch to create a tourniquet. Blood gushed until I found the appropriate amount of tension to tighten it to. 

I touched the bruise on my shin, finding it was healing well, but it still hurt at the slightest touch. There wasn’t anything I could find that would help me with the sprain. I’ll just have to keep moving and ignore it. Touching my cheek, the cut from before has scabbed. But there were some smaller, thinner cuts that stung, probably from running through the foliage. I’ll just have to deal with it. Right now, all I can do is run and hide, seeing how far away from civilization I am. What are his motives, for him to go to such lengths to keep me here, does he truly have feelings for me? The thought disturbs me, and I gag. It’s sick to think about. 

As I sit in the grass, shaded, I think about how I can conserve myself until I reach someone other than the cold bitch. I look to the sky. Will any of the gods I believed in help me?

Standing up, I held my arms out to clear the grass as I walked so it didn’t irritate my injuries further. There was as cold breeze, which was highly unusual because it was still sunny, the sun high in the sky overhead. Wait.

Him.

I start sprinting forward into the forest, trying my best to go in a straight line to avoid losing my sense of direction. He was nearby, and he definetely has the means ot catch me whenever he feels like it. Why stop? There must be something about me running or fighting back that he likes. I need to understand how he works so I can keep that in mind while running from him. 

Something flew by my head and I stopped to look for where it came from. There was the sound of an impact and bending of metal. The thing he was throwing from before. I saw it inside a tree, not just stabbed, but the thin tree looked like it was about to be split in half from how strong the throw was. He’s behind me. Keep running. 

I’m definitely sure that he’s been chasing me and not letting me go. For sure, he’s only “letting” me “get away” because he wants me to tire myself out. Can he follow me underground? Was that even an option?

I stopped. I needed to listen more carefully. Sound can’t be fully masked, so I listened for any muffled clanking. I heard the scratching of wood behind me.

Turning around and ready to fend for myself, I found nothing to be standing there. There was a footprint, that wasn’t mine. 

Something behind me hugged me by the waist, trapping my arms, and lifted me up high. I struggled to get out of his grip, but the more I struggled, the tighter he held me. 

“Let, go of me!” I threw my head back to try and hit him but like all of my other attacks, he was unfazed. It only served to hurt myself, and while my upper body was immobilized, I continued to kick him as he started walking.

He put a hand over my mouth and I made the mistake of inhaling. 

I jolted awake, but a pair of arms shoved me back onto the bed.

“I put you asleep so you didn’t hurt yourself.”

I’m in a low neck, loose nightgown. It’s quite comfy, except for the fact that he keeps changing my clothes when I’m knocked out. 

“Let’s make a deal.” I sit up.

He hums in acknowledgment, not moving to push me down.

I won’t leave this place for a while, might as well humor him.

“I will sleep with you, on my conditions of no blindfolds, cuffs, chains, any more magically/medically induced sleep, and anything of sexual nature. I will also not make a fuss.”

His conditions were for me to participate in… I shudder thinking about it. Cuddling and one kiss. 

Any continued thought of it and I feel like I could throw up. He’s already forced himself on me before, why ask for my participation this time.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, dreading for what will come next, put a leg under the other and swing it idly. I felt the bed shift behind me, without any loud clanking sounds, it meant that he was dressed in normal garb or…..naked.

I desperately hope it’s the former because I despise his very existence, and being any closer to his form while he was dressed was enough to make me want to smash my head into the floor. Wrenching the blanket in my hands, I still myself, body tense and mind overwhelmed. I don’t want to look behind me. His cold air made me shiver, what a bastard.

I’m dressed in a black nightgown, similar to the one I had before, but with a wider neck, looser, and the length went to my ankles. 

A hand went down my back. 

Cold.

_Sharp._

He did it again, but he pressed harder. Definitely wanted me to turn around.

“Fine, fine, I’ll turn around.” I moved off the edge of the bed before turning around and climbing on. He was taking a knee, on the bed.

Not taking my eyes off of him, I sit kneeling. I hesitantly put my hand out, palm up, like I was waiting for him to give me something. 

He put his hand in mine, then moved up my arm. His fingers stopped at the sleeve of the nightgown, I had taken my eyes off him and stared at his hand, barely noticing he was reaching for my other arm in my peripheral.

While I was moving back, he grabbed my arms and pulled me into his chest. Relax, this is so you can last longer until help arrives. Dad will know something’s up and look for me. Just survive this. 

Staying still for a moment, I hesitantly put my arms around him. It was like hugging a giant ice pack. He leaned back. I thought we were falling, so I sat up. The position was a little awkward, as I was between his legs and he was leaning against the headboard, hands hovering 

I’m unsure of what I’m supposed to do. I’ve never been interested in anything physical or romantic with a guy. Or anyone for that matter. Cuddling was something I’d do with Runa and Urana because it was fun. 

Could I back out of this and bite the bullet?

Apparently my hesitation to move did not go unnoticed and he put his hands on my hips. I’m reminded that not only was he bigger, he was stronger. 

“If you back out of this now, not only will our agreement be null, you will be subject to punishment.”

“Give me a break! I’ve never done this with a guy and I hate your guts so how am I going to ‘actively participate’?” I slammed my hands on his lower stomach. 

He grabbed my waist and positioned me so I was straddling his waist.

Then he moved his hands up my back and pushed me so my head was laying on his chest. I’m half his height, maybe less. I move my head so I face to the side. My cheek makes contact with his cold chest. But he starts to warm up and it’s like I’m laying on a heating pad. 

He puts a hand on my head and starts to finger comb my hair. His other hand rests on my neck. The contrast of his cold hands and warm body make me more tired. I’ve been fighting him physically and mentally, and while this “truce” brings me temporary peace. I need to remember the end goal.

Escape.

I don’t think he’ll hurt me right now, since I’m currently abiding by our agreement. 

“Actively participate”

It echoes in my head. He heard what I was thinking. 

I put my arms closer to his chest. It felt better, warmer. My eyes are heavier. But I can’t seem to fall asleep.

The hand on my neck idly scratches at my scalp. I moved a little because my legs were starting to cramp from the bent position they were in, without meaning to, my legs carefully tangled with his. Which were also bent, he probably meant for me to entangle my legs with him in the first place. My nightgown rides up to my thigh. I want to pull it down, but would he say anything?

I put my hands on his chest, as a warning but also so I could sit up and move the nightgown down. Wincing from how the wound on my thigh stretched against the stitches as I kneeled, I moved so I straddle his hips. His right hand rested on the back of my left thigh, drawing circles. At least he wasn’t moving it up, otherwise I’d punch him.

I pull the gown down and the wide shoulders of it closer to my neck, he puts a hand out.

Sure. I’ll take it.

Putting my hand in his, instead of pulling me, he guides me back down to lay on his chest. Is this what it’s supposed to feel like? No, this is under a truce. This feeling in my gut shouldn’t be there if we did this as equals. 

He’s treating me like a child. I’m probably a child compared to him. I only got my adventurers license after turning 17 last year - it allowed me to go and start on adventures by myself. If he looked at my class pin carefully, the license number would be on the back - getting a new class pin and an adventurers license would prove difficult for someone as young as me.

I wonder where my class pin is.

Take a deep breath. Think about a plan, something very well thought out, something that reduces the risk of getting recaptured. I hug him tighter, snuggling into his chest, to “actively participate". He seemed to appreciate that, judging by that low hum that rumbled his chest.

Breathe.

Continuing idly scratching at my neck and playing with my hair, he moves a little to the side, hinting that he wants to change position.

Sure, it’s within the agreement.

I stop bear-hugging his torso to let him move, sitting to the side. 

“I could hear you planning your escape. Do you think you’re strong enough to escape me? Are you even strong enough to even stand?”

I look away, blanking my face. Brimming with anger and annoyance, I felt a heat radiating off my face when I reached to cover my mouth. My thinking position. Do I act maturely at his condescending words - obviously meaning to anger me, or do I take it at face value and believe him? Am I strong enough? Would I ever reach his level of strength? I was too weak to save my friends. I’m too weak now to do anything now, where was my strength? Why is it gone? Why? Why? _Why?_ **_Why?_**

He’s laying on his side, probably staring at me. He probably just heard everything I thought of. My eyes are flying around the room, I need to get away. I need to be somewhere free of him, temporarily. I can’t handle this. I’m too weak. 

When he placed a hand on my knee, my attention was brought back to him. Motioning with his finger to “come here”. Placing a hand on the bed, I begin crawling to him. I turned to my head, to silently ask, “Where?”

He pats the spot in front of him, his arm outstretched across a pillow. Facing him, I crawl and pull my legs up, laying down. He taps my knee and pushes it down. I let my legs join his, and he pulls me up so that my head is laying on his bicep. I’m, I guess you would say, face level with him. There is a bit of distance that I’d like to keep, but his other hand rises up behind my back.

It pushes me towards him. I can barely put my hands on his chest to stop him, and it doesn’t do much anyways. He has a neck now. He’s still pushing against my back. When I stopped pushing against his chest, the side of my face was against his “head”, and his “face” was in my neck. It’s cold. 

The contrast of his warm body and cold head gives me a headache. Both of his arms are now hugging me, and my arms were around his neck. I was getting really uncomfortable with the odd temperature change. My head was starting to really hurt, and I had to wince. His cold and stinging breath changed to warm and wet. At this change, I relaxed a little, my eyelids heavy. 

We stayed like this for a while. Until he licked my neck, and I in turn, bit his shoulder. 

“To the white room then.”

Pushing against his shoulders out of panic, I tried to look at him to see if he had any indication that he was joking. He wasn’t.

He gave me a squeeze before holding my legs and putting me onhis shoulder. I decided to not struggle and instead think about how to make it up or even it out between us. This idea may be a shot in the dark, but I could bargain to give him more of something he wanted from me and he would not put me in a white room. 

I’ve heard and read what those rooms do to people. I’m not prepared to be in those rooms. I can’t.

Slapping my face a little to prepare myself, I need to ask him now.

“If you give me another chance and I’ll do any one thing for you.”

He stops walking immediately at my words, then continues walking.

“I only want another chance, and the one thing I’ll do will have no limits! Consider it, please.”

Pausing in his steps again, he says, “Well then, the one thing I want you to do is to stay here, with me, for the rest of your life.”

Oh dear, I need to argue the terms of this. I’m a free spirit, I can’t do that without going insane.

“Can I argue the terms of it? I don’t think I’ll be sane staying in one place forever.”

“I can word it more to be in your best interest. You will marry me and live here.”

Not better, but could I have some freedom to roam? Or go on an adventure?

“Yes, once I fully trust you to not run away.”

Oh yeah, he can read my mind. Shit.

There isn’t a way for me to hide, is there.

He hums in acknowledgement, and continues to walk to the white room. Oh dear, how can I preserve myself long enough to escape? I want to go back to my early days of adventuring when I didn’t have to worry about this fucker.

“I can extend your stay in the white room.”

Please no.

“Then keep your end of the agreement. Don’t bite me when we cuddle, what I did fell under the jurisdiction of a cuddle, no? It didn’t warrant a bite from you. You also have yet to give me a kiss.”

“If you let me down, I’ll be able to fulfill my end of our agreement.”

Grabbing me by the waist, he holds me in front of him, and I’m afraid that he’ll drop me and hurt my ankle even more. I’m lightheaded from being upside down, but he slowly moves me towards him, I place my hands on his chest to stop him for a little.

He stops.

“If I do agree to… marry.. you… do I have to do anything that comes with marriage? Such as cooking, cleaning, dancing with you, uh…” My voice trails off. I think of what couples I’ve heard do. Physical intimacy as well as romantic, which I could never achieve with this bastard.

“Yes.”

I’m not surprised, nor am I calm. He sets me down against the wall, kneeling as he does so, and cages me in. He’s so tall even when getting down to my level. 

I look down, my hair hiding my face, relaxing a little before the panic sets in. I’ve been in more life or death situations, I have handled this level pressure before, why can’t I handle myself? Hunching over more, my eyes start to water and it’s hard to breath. I start leaning forward, my head meeting his chest. 

He moved a hand to touch my temple, moving a few claws down to underneath my chin to lift my head to face him. The pressure was too much, my face hurt from hiding everything from him. I nearly broke down crying right there and then, and his void of a head forms a mouth that comes closer to my face. Too scared to move, I’m frozen in place, grasping at my hands, pressing them tightly against my chest.

His lips touch mine, in a more gentle manner than I expected. But I couldn’t reciprocate, to keep my part of the agreement, out of fear I might do something, anything wrong. I sobbed against his mouth, tears running freely down my face, eyes blinking. I didn’t want to see him, nor did I want to be in the confines of my mind where I would question every act. Nowhere was safe for me, my thoughts betraying my voice, my body. Every thought was sabotage.

I am a person of dignity and pride, being driven down this low never hurt so bad. 

Pressing a hand on the nape of my neck, pushing me closer to _him_ , I reluctantly kissed back, sniffling as I did so - the threat of him ripping my neck out with his clawed gauntlets was very much real. Please don’t put me in a white room. He bit at my lips, and I just did my best to push back a little. When I let my hands down, releasing the tension from my fingers, his other arm weaved between my arms and held me at the waist. His hold bent my back, my body pushed closer to him. 

My knees were going weak as he pressed a tongue against mine, bending my body to his hunching one. I’m scared. It’s so new, intimate, and I never wanted this. I choke on a sob as he presses harder, against my mouth and against my body. Breath gone, he continues to kiss me, not giving me a chance to breath easily. I remembered a little about the length and width of his tongue, how he pressed it flat against my neck. It’s longer than my neck, wider than the palm of my hand and it was in my mouth getting closer to my throat. I had to press against his shoulders to let him know I needed to breathe, because with the vigorous way he was kissing, I could barely breathe through my nose let alone mouth.

I choke a little again and whimper against his mouth and he pulls away, focusing on my neck instead. 

I’m able to breathe, my chest heaving for the sweet, life giving air that he kept stealing. Drool runs down the side of my mouth, reaching my neck as I look to the ceiling. I’m sure by having his face in my neck, he’s able to feel every movement of my throat when I breathe. 

It feels so intimate, but in the wrong way. 

The neck is one of the most private and significant places on my body. I wear the necklaces from my closest friends, my dad, and deceased members of my adventuring party. 

“Ah, I see. You don’t want me to do anything with your neck for now then?”

“I only agreed to a kiss, you don’t get to do that to me.”

“Yes, but I get to do something extra, do I not? We are to be married soon.”

He rests his head in the crook of my neck. 

I can’t accept this. 

“Yes you can.”

No. No. **_No. NO-_ **

Shoving him, I get his head off of me. Alia, I said I was never going to use your knife, but here goes. 

Ripping the necklace off, I take both of my hands and go for a front stab to his “heart”.

He catches my wrists and makes me drop the mini knife. Not wanting to lose the memento, I bend forward to catch it in my mouth. Biting on it hard, I lunge at his head, aiming to stab him with the knife in my mouth. 

Throwing me back and pinning me to the wall, he brings his face tauntingly close to mine, the knife still in my mouth. I had locked my jaw, but the way he pinned my wrists stretched my shoulders painfully, loosening my bite on the knife.

**_“I will make you mine. You will obey me.”_ **

His body was closing into mine, immobilizing my legs. A ghost hand pinched the underside of my jaw, trying to make me drop the knife. I refused to let go. 

Through the grit of my teeth, I ask him, “What is it that you want from me?”

“Your love. Your passion. The times I have carefully watched you on your adventures and at school, you have a fire within you for your work that burns brighter than everyone else on that campus.”

“I will never give anything of mine to you willingly. My autonomy and spirit belong to me.”

“You will bend to me in any way I demand that you do.”

“Never, _bastard_.”

He pulls the knife from my mouth before grabbing me and we disappear from the hallway in a gust of smoke. I’m thrown into a soft-padded white room. 

“Think about how you can make this up to me and I could contemplate giving you water and food.”

The way he slams the door shut rattles the room.

I guess I’ll do this his way for now. Fuck him, that cold bitch. I may not have the strength to rip people apart like he does, but I will fight him for as long as I can. I know damn well he doesn’t need to think about giving me basic needs, from what he’s done so far, he’s not afraid to hurt me. I chant to myself, I will escape. I will escape. I’m in that room laying on the floor for a while, taking that time to sleep and recuperate a little as.

A lot of thoughts scrambled my head as I woke up. The silence is deafening. I question everything I’ve done up to this point. 

Was struggling a mistake? Should I give in? Would it be better to not struggle?

He comes back and tells me to get up and follow him. Not wanting to piss him off more for the moment, I do as he says, hugging myself as we walk. It’s cold.

We reach a staircase, one that doesn’t lead to the foyer. I think it’s a dungeon. 

“Put this on.” He hands me a blindfold. I stare at it for a little too long, as he asks me, “Do you need help?”

I say nothing as I’m too deep in thought to answer or listen to him. He puts a hand under both of mine holding the blindfold. His other hand went to my chin to make me look at him.

I flinched, when he brought my face up, claws digging into my skin, it took me a little bit to react about his face being really close to mine. Gasping, I instinctively tried turning my head, but his grip on my chin stilled me. 

He grabbed the blindfold from my hands and used my surprise against me to tie it around my head and to give a chaste kiss on my lips.

Guiding my hand to his, claws gently raking across my skin, he walked me down the stairs, hands clamped over mine. Does he feel remorse for anything he does to me? I’m scared of what he’s going to do.

“No, I don’t. But I need to do this to you to ensure your safety.”

“You’re delusional.” I whisper under my breath.

He doesn’t comment on it as we reach the bottom of the staircase. I stood there, hearing sounds of shuffling, the sloshing of water, and the clinking of metal. I was guided to lay down on something, a hard wooden surface that is slanted. When I’m laid down, with his guidance, my head is lower than my feet, I feel dizzy. He strapped all my limbs simultaneously, preventing me from struggling and giving him a hard time about this. My body froze and I couldn’t move as fear was numbing my senses. His claws raked my decotage and up my neck, and I realized he was taking the necklaces off. 

No, **no**. I need their protection, they helped me feel safe. I feel naked without them. 

I feel something cold clinging to my forehead, and my face, covered with a cloth of some sort. 

The water comes splashing down. 

I can’t breathe. 

I can’t breathe.

I can’t breathe. 

I can’t breathe. 

He keeps pouring water, and it exhausts my body of the energy I regained from sleeping.

I can’t tell if I’m dead yet. I scream to make sure I’m not. I think I’m crying, I can’t tell. 

I can’t breathe. 

I can’t breathe. 

I want to die. The cold pressure of the water makes me remember what happened at the bottom of the lake.

I can’t breathe. 

I can’t breathe. 

Please stop. My throat hurts from yelling for him to cease his torment. The amount of water he’s using, the bucket(s) must be larger than normal, or he’s using water magic.

I can’t breathe. 

I can’t breathe. 

I can’t breathe. 

There’s a small break, I hear the sloshing of water. It’s so cold. The water made the cloth cling against my face, making it hard to breathe without inhaling water.

He goes back to dunking water on me. My struggling against the locks that hold me in place dies down.

I can’t breathe. 

**I can’t breathe.**

My jaw is tired and my voice is hoarse.

After a few more rounds of dunking water on my face, whispering things he’d do to me if I was more obedient, my mind is blank. I enter the void in my head, somewhere that is free of him.

He removes the cloth covering my face to discover that my breathing is significantly shallower and my eyes are closed. Hah, bastard doesn’t know everything about me.

I concentrated hard to see if I could leave my body to explore outside for a little.

I don’t get farther than the gates I got stuck in as I feel as something happening to my body. Focusing, my consciousness is returned to my body, discovering he had changed me to a dry nightgown and blindfold. That wasn’t the worst of it.

He put my arms around his neck, his back hunched so I could “cling” to him as he moved my lower body against his. A leg was brought to his waist, and the other sat next to his thigh. The openness of the position he put me in made me want to cry. He put a hand around the nape of my neck.

The friction made my belly feel hot. Very much like how a hot pan felt when hovering a hand over it, or like how a fever felt like it burned me from the inside out but also felt too cold to burn and it hurt my head to think about.

“I know what you did. It’s old magick, but I know what you did. You’re more special than I thought.” He chuckles.

In a lower voice, he says, **_“It makes me want you more, angel.”_ ** He releases a deep rumble in my ear. 

My body is paralyzed and I can’t move no matter how hard I try. Am I a corpse? Am I dead, and my consciousness was the only thing to survive whatever that was, dumping water on me?

He’s bound to do more. He’s supplied me with underwear at least, but the friction of his grinding was making me lose the few fluids I had through arousal. I couldn’t move, and a particularly hard thrust bumped me and moved my head from his neck. My jaw hangs loose, drool falling from the sides of my mouth. 

I can only listen in horror to what he’s doing to my body. I’d rather not peek down, but I want to know how I can move to stop him from continuing. There’s something warm on the inside of my leg, it’s not mine and I’m scared to think about what it could be. 

A whine escapes my throat, I’m finally able to open my eyes and the blindfold is still there. He has to have heard me. I really don’t wanna mimic what he’s done, but I move my head to “snuggle” into his neck to try and satisfy him. 

“Please don’t do this. Please.” I whisper into his neck, kiss it, and trail my lips up. I’m getting more control over my body, moving my head is becoming easier. He has a face, or a jaw at least from what I’m feeling, and I kiss the underside of his jaw as I move my hands from his back to his chest. I need to satiate him for the moment, working towards a break in his assault.

“You are to soon be my wife. You are already mine. I’ve supported you since you were a child, I’ve supported your family for as long as I have been a…” He trails off. 

I’m startled, what is he talking about? 

“You were destined to meet me again darling, no matter if you live under a different name now.”

He’s delusional, I can’t let this delusion of his rub off on me. 

“I may be delusional, but I know we’re meant to be together.” The arm around my back presses me against his chest and groin. 

Me pushing away from him, squeezing out of his grasp, pushing against his chest pushed me against the latter of the places he was , and a rumble could be felt in my chest. My protesting made me move up, and his “face” was in my chest. Against the bare skin. The scoop of the nightgown either fell or he ripped it while I was outside of my body.

His clawed hands move from pinning my legs to scratching at the back of my neck, going into my wet hair. Something wet travels across my chest, I squeal and reach to press my hand to where I guess his head is. He licks my hand before going back to my chest, my hand slipping from his face. 

I’m trying to get away from him by pressing down on his shoulders, but it’s futile as he kisses and licks at my chest. 

“If you stop fighting, I will get you food and water, and you can lay on a bed instead of a slab of wood.” There’s that faux sweet voice.

If he keeps doing this, I’d rather keep fighting.

“So be it.” He lifts me up and slams me against the slab, knocking the air out of my chest. I try to strangle him, but he pins my arms to the sides of my head. I’m dizzy once again, in the position of legs up and head lower than the rest of my body. My kicks hit their mark against his chest. I can no longer feel my nightgown covering my legs.

Then I feel the chill of his hands leave and my hands are pinned by presumably cuffs or smoke. 

“I will murder you in your sleep!” I scream as he slips between my thighs, pressing right up against my crotch. I wish I could go back to a few minutes ago when my body couldn’t feel anything.

His grinding creates a lot of friction not only… between my legs, but also my back. The force he uses moves my body and makes my back rub harshly against the wood. It also made the nightgown ride up further. I tried to snap my legs closed but that only locked him in place between me.

I want to push him away as far as possible, but I’m restrained far more strictly compared to my first nights here. 

Taking the opportunity, he shoves his “face” into my neck. 

“Kill me.” I cry out. 

“I can’t do that darling.”

My chest starts to ache and I feel like pins are being rapidly stabbed into my lungs. It’s getting hard to breathe with this liquid in my throat. I feel a liquid come up and I know what I should do to resist. 

I gather whatever is in my throat into my mouth and spit at him as hard as I can. A few harsh, wet coughs escape me as I begin to get light headed. Ah, I’m drooling again.

“Darling are you alright?” I hear him say, I feel something dripping on my stomach. I must have gotten his head. 

I don’t respond, I’m too tired for more of his bullshit. 

“Sweetie?” I hear his voice raise in pitch, abnormal to his low rasp.

“You’re coughing blood, is there anything that I don’t know about? An underlying condition?”

Fucker body slams me, dumps water on me, and now he has the audacity to ask if I’m okay.

There’s a wet sound, a sound akin to the licking of something like a lollipop. 

Another wet cough, this time it scratches at my throat, the option of talking is gone, it would hurt too much to talk. It becomes a fit as I try and do something similar to a situp to ease the chest pain. The cuffs aren’t there anymore and I bring my hands up to my face to cover my mouth. The taste of metal is strong and sticks to the inside of my mouth. It pools in the back of my throat and I start choking.

I hope I choke to death, as I lose consciousness for hopefully the last time.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: chapter 2 rough is done, need to finish editing 1 so 2 can be published


End file.
